Thoughts into Questions
by azngirl123
Summary: Little Percabeth one-shot. Check it out!


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Percy's POV

I was laying on the beach in the middle of the night thinking. I couldn't sleep and the ocean always calmed me. It was my second week at camp and Annabeth still hasn't talked to me. I don't know what I did wrong to make her so mad at me. She hasn't talked to me since the last day at camp on the hill. I tried to Iris message her, but she would wipe her hand through it. After the third time, I didn't even bother to waste more drachmas. Even at camp when I try to come up to her and strike up a conversation, she shuns me away.

The battle is coming up. It seems like the day I die is coming closer and closer. I was starting to feel that Annabeth just gave up on me. It hurt me. Not just because she has totally ignored me, but it hurt more because, well, I love her. But heroes don't get a smooth time with the one they love. In my case, the girl I love is in love with a traitor, Luke.

I still don't get what she still sees in him. Maybe she just can't move on. I am so confused! She kisses me on Mount Saint Helens and throws it back at me. Wait, I get the kiss now, it was a kiss good bye. Oh my gods! She believed that I was going to die when about two years ago she had faith in the thought that Luke was still alive, which unfortunately he is.

These hard times with Annabeth are killing me. You know what… if she doesn't care about me then I don't care. Easier said than done. About five minutes after I thought that, I still come to the conclusion that I still care about the fact that she doesn't care about me. Ugh, why do all of the hard times come now! All these thoughts bothered me like an irksome fly.

"Seaweed Brain!" a voice from behind me said. I knew very well that the voice belonged to Annabeth.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" _Why would she care all of a sudden?_ I thought to myself.

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied in a monotone voice.

"Why would you care about me all of a sudden?" I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her bite her bottom lip.

"Percy, I do care about you," she said.

"Then tell me why you've ignored me since last summer?" I said with a hint of anger. I didn't mean it to come out of anger, it just came out that way. I closed my eyes in deep thought.

"I'm sorry Percy. I just don't know," the sound of her voice brought me out of my thoughts. Wow, that's a first, a daughter of Athena doesn't know something. It was silent after she had said that. We laid in silence next to each other on the beach.

"Percy remember when I said that Luke was the one I thought of in my prophecy?" I winced inwardly when she said that.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Well, I was lying. Luke wasn't the first one who came to my mind," she said. I was partly shocked when she said she didn't think of Luke first. The other part of me felt hope that she thought of me. She rolled on her side to face me. I had to ask her. I turned onto my side to look at her.

"Annabeth, did you think of me at first?" I asked her. Even though it was dark, I could still see her blush slightly.

"Yes, I did," She said softly. She was blushing a bit darker than before. I saw a piece of her blond hair come into her face. I gently brushed away and put it behind her ear. She blushed even more and I also blushed slightly.

"Then why did you ignore me the whole time?" I asked again.

"I was still getting over the fact that Luke wasn't Luke anymore," she responded. It only sounded half true.

"Annabeth, you know that I could have helped you through it," I said. I knew that she was still hiding something else from me. I hesitated before asking:

"Annabeth, I know that there is another reason why you haven't talked to me," I said softly to her. She looked up at me and smiled a little. She nodded.

"Well then, can you tell me the other reason why?" I continues to ask her questions.

"I just needed time to sort out all of my feelings," she said. She shivered a bit.

"Are you cold?" I asked her. I wasn't at all cold. She nodded. I sat up and took off my jacket and handed it to her. I felt the cool wind hit the skin on my arms.

"Are you sure?" She asked me. I nodded in response. She put it on and I laid back down.

"Thanks, Percy"

"No problem," I still kept wondering about why she needed time to sort her feelings out.

"Percy can I ask you a question?" she asked me.

"You just did Wise Girl," I retorted. She smiled at me.

"No Seaweed Brain, a real question," she said.

"Yeah, okay, go ahead," I smiled and said to her.

"Are you worried about, you know, the prophecy coming up?"

"Well, yeah. Who wouldn't be? I have the world resting on my shoulder and I've felt that before," I said. I really never thought about it though.

"Hey, it was the sky and so did I," she smiled and playfully punched my arm.

" I am worried at times, but I don't think about it a lot. I think about what will happen to you, Grover, the rest of Camp, the Hunters, and my mom. I also think about what I have to do in the process to win for Olympus," I said. It was all true, I do worry, but not often. When I said that I thought of her, I noticed she blushed slightly and smiled. There was a question floating in the back of my head. _Why did she kiss me on Mount Saint Helens?_ I had to ask her.

"Annabeth, can I ask you a question," she opened her mouth to say something, then I added, "besides the one I just asked," she smiled and nodded.

"Why did you kiss me on Mount Saint Helens?" I asked her. She blushed again and so did I. There was another silence. Her face was unreadable. We've been out here for at least an hour already.

"I guess I kissed you for luck," she answered. The kiss was for luck, not good- bye. I was relieved that it was for luck.

"Hey Percy, since we're asking each other questions, lets play 20 question, instead of 20 lets just ask 10" she said. Okay, that sounded good to me.

"Yeah okay. This will be our second question, since we already asked one," I responded.

"Okay, Percy tell me, where were you after the eruption?" she asked. I knew she was going to ask that. I had to answer truthfully.

"I was on Calypso's Island. I know you've heard of the story before. She took care of me and yes, she did fall in love with me. She did offer me to stay, but, as you can see, I said no," I truthfully responded. Her face looked happy.

"Okay, my turn, do you still love Luke?" I asked her. She winced when I said Luke's name.

"I did. But now, I realize that I just loved him as brother and nothing more," she said sincerely. Wow, as a brother nothing more, I was convinced that she did last year, but now, she didn't.

"Did you ever love Calypso?" she said. I saw in her eyes there was a hint of sadness.

"Well, I have to be truthful, so yes for a short amount of time. But the love soon diminished when I saw you at my burial service," I said to her. She sighed. I think the sigh was a sigh of relief.

"Did you think I was dead during the two weeks?" I asked her. I had to know.

"No, I thought I lost you," she said. I could tell there were some tears welling in her eyes.

"Okay, my turn. What do you think of Rachael?" She asked me. I knew the real meaning behind the question. She asked me if I liked her.

"She is a good friend and nothing more," she smiled as I replied. There was only one question left in my mind, _Does she love me?_ I wasn't sure if I should ask her. If I tell her, it could end in two ways, one, I totally ruin our friendship or two, we start a new one relationship.

"Hello? Percy?" she waved her hand in front of my face. Whoa, how long was I thinking?

"Huh? Oh, sorry," I said. Well, here goes nothing.

"Annabeth, have you ever thought of us being more than friends?" I was nervous about her answer. She thought for awhile and blushed.

"Well yes, at times," she answered. Wow, she really thought of me and her as more than friends.

"Okay my sixth question, have you thought of us as more than friends?"

"Yes, at times," quoting her. She smiled. Should I tell her my feelings? Would it ruin our friendship and make it all awkward? The war is coming up and I might die . I'll die without telling her. Ugh, major headache. I accidentally groaned out loud.

"Percy are you okay?" She said.

"Yeah, just thinking of a question," I said. _I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! _I yelled in my mind. Well here goes nothing…

"Percy can I ask you something first, then you can go after me?" she asked me. Whoa, um, it won't hurt. It'll give me more time to think.

"W-what would y-you s-say if I-I t-told you I l-love y-you," she stuttered out with a blush across her face. She does feel the same way I do! Well, here goes nothing.

"Let me just show you," I said. I leaned in and kissed her. It lasted a couple of seconds and when we broke apart, we both were blushing.

"Do you love me, Annabeth Chase?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Y-Yes I-I do," she managed to stutter out.

"Good, I-I l-love you, too," I also stuttered. She smiled and leaned in for another kiss. After that we just laid on the beach together until morning came.

**How'd you like my one- shot? Review and check out my other stories!**

**-azngirl313**


End file.
